Warm
by Ravenschildmoon
Summary: Kaname is cold and hungry. Luckly for him he will always have his friends to help him out...
1. No sleep for Kaname

**Warm**

 **Authors notes: Just a simple Vampire Knight FanFiction about Kaname being cold and then warm. Cute little fluff piece. For all ages. Enjoy! Italics are thoughts.**

(No POV)

Kaname was cold. Very cold. He had been lying in bed for quite a while now and the rest of the night class was asleep. He hadn't fed in almost two weeks as well. No, it was not a good night/day for the sleepy pureblood. I still have to ask the Headmaster for more blood tablets. Kaname thought to himself. He snuggled deeper under the duvet. Now back to my original problem. Shivers wracked his body, and he made up his mind. He grabbed his pillow and headed for Takuma's room.

Upon arriving he saw Senri sound asleep with only his magenta hair showing and looking over to the other(considerably messier) side of the room he saw his best friend sitting up in bed reading his latest manga. "Hey Kaname. Can't sleep?" He asked Kaname. "Yeah. I'm cold and haven't had blood tablets in a while." He explained to Takuma, who sighed in sympathy. His friend opened the duvet and beckoned his friend over. "Get in Kana" (A.N this is Takuma's nickname for Kaname. Kaname's nickname for Takuma is Kuma). Kaname smiled "Thanks Kuma." The two boys curled up next to each other. Warming the other up. Kaname was warm. Comfortably warm. The now sleeping pureblood sighed and curled up closer to his friend.

(Next day/night)

Seiren was in full panic mode as she couldn't find Kaname-sama anywhere. As a last ditch effort she took a peek in the Vice-Dorm president's room...and found the Dorm and Vice Dorm president curled up against one another. She smiled. Kaname-sama was happy, so she was too. Seiren left the two boys to sleep and informed the rest of the night class of the fact that Takuma-sama and Kaname-sama would not be coming to class that day because of seer exhaustion. Yes, if Kaname-sama was happy, so was Seiren.

Thank you so much for reading. If you want me to make this a story rather than a one-shot, just drop me a review and I will try to make it happen. I will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism but no flames. I always love other people's ideas.


	2. Let’s all annoy Zero!

**Author's Notes: Hello again. It was suggested by @love332 that I lengthen my chapters so I will try to do that. As always, I own nothing. On with the story!**

(No POV)

Kaname awoke to the sound of Takuma's alarm clock. He turned over to check the time. "Oh God!" he exclaimed. Takuma turned over at the sound of his best friend's cry. "What is it Kana?" He asked, voice still thick with the sound of sleep. "We overslept…by four hours." Kaname said in a scarily calm voice. No words were needed as Takuma handed Kaname the note that Seiren had left them. He skim-read it before sighing in relief.

Suddenly his eyes took on a blood coloured lustre, and his breathing became laboured and more prominent. _"Blood lust" Takuma thought. Reaching into his bedside table draw, he took out a case of blood tablets and handed them over to his hungry friend. Kaname could only nod in thanks before eating five or six tablets. Gasping for air he said, "Thanks for that, Kuma."_

"Your welcome Kana." Takuma replied.

The two boys got dressed and headed downstairs, each holding a manga novel. Curling up in a comfortable armchair each, they took out the books and began to read.

Time passed very fast after that, with the only interruptions being when one of them went into the small kitchen the dorm possessed to grab a hot chocolate.

Five books, seven hot chocolates and seventeen essays (each) later, Takuma and Kaname were bored. Very bored. So, like any sane vampire, they decided to annoy Zero.

(Zero POV)

 _"Why is Yuki so cheerful all the time, I can barely stand it." I thought as I went over to White Lilly's stable to have a nap. I was certainly surprised when I found myself covered in, "Is this custard?!" that was when I saw the sign…"With compliments, Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo!" I read aloud. I crumpled the ball of paper up in fury. "Worst of all, if I get them back, Yuki will go mental." Then as an afterthought, "Well played. They know I can't get them back."_

(No POV)

Takuma and Kaname ran back into the moon dorm panting and grinning. "That was awesome, Kana." Takuma said as the two collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted. "Did you hear his scream? That was pure fury!" Kaname replied, a grin spreading across his face.

"Best of all. If he tries to get us back, Yuki will go insane." Takuma said with a grin. That was when the rest of the night class re-entered the Moon Dorm. "Good day?" Ruka asked. "Yeah, we dumped custard on Zero." Takuma said with what some would call an evil grin. A truly evil grin spread across boy Aido and Ruka's faces as they began to laugh. As did the rest of the Night Class. "That…is…brilliant!" Aido finally managed to coke out in between laughs. "Thanks." Kaname said.

"It was all Kaname's idea in the first place." Takuma said, to everyone's delight.

"But aren't you the one who is always saying that we should leave Zero alone?" Akatski asked in confusion and humor that the the uptight Dorm President would do something so outlandish (for him anyway). "I am protected by Yuki's wrath, but, you all are not." Kaname explained. _"That actually makes a lot of sense."Akatski thought, "Who kew the Dorm President had it in him?" As the rest of the Night Class went off to grab a snack (poki), Takuma said to Kaname, "We should oversleep more often."_


	3. Payback

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the change in POV's, its kinda needed for the storyline to make more sense. As always, I own nothing. ;)**

(Zero POV)

 _"Screw Yuki. I need to get them back for the custard, the only question is how?" I pondered as I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. Suddenly a truly devilish thought popped into my head. I began to prepare at once.._

(No POV)

All the night class were asleep as Zero crept into the kitchen and proceeded to conduct his plan. Soon all the blood tablets were replaced with the decoys he had made the night before. Now every single blood tablet had been replaced by a decoy.

As night drew ever closer, the night class began to wake up and get ready for class. Food being the first thing (as always) in Senri's mind, he headed down to the kitchen to grab some tablets and a glass of water. Dropping in the blood tablets, he was surprised to find they were not dissolving. "Hey guys, can the tablets go off?" Senri asked.

"No. No they can't or at least not to my knowledge they can't." Kaname said as he too entered the kitchen in search of food. "Maybe it was a bad tablet? It does happen sometimes." Takuma said as he went to grab a different box of tablets. "Here, try these." Takuma said as he threw Senri the box.

Kaname went to his small box of far stronger tablets and opened the case. They all heard a low rumbling growl and the glass in Senri's hand shattered as Kaname momentarily lost control of his aura. "Zero." He managed to ground out. He threw the paper in the bin and walked (stalked) out of the dorms to the headmasters' office.

(Headmaster POV)

I was pondering a salt and chicken ramen (my style, of course!) when Kaname burst into the room looking livid. "Where is Zero?" he asked very calmly considering his facial expression. "I need to have a…talk…with him about touching the Night Class's tablets and why it is a bad idea." Kaname said in the same scarily calm voice as before. "I only did it because of the custard, Kuran."

 _"What custard?!" I thought._

 _"Oh dear." I thought as Zero entered the room._

"What we did didn't put the Day Class in serious danger." Kaname snapped back.

"Where did you put our tablets, Zero?" Takuma asked, breaking up the tension that was forming between the two. "If I told you it would ruin the whole point of hiding them." Zero declared. I had finally had enough of this.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, causing instant silence. They had never heard me yell before. "Zero tell Kaname where the tablets are." I said, a little calmer now.

"In the freezer." Zero said, albeit a little reluctantly. _"You did have to admire his creativity" I thought to myself. "Thank you." Kaname said and swept out of the room in a manner befitting of his pureblood status. The rest of the Night Class followed him, with Zero leaving soon after. "Ahh, finally. Now I wonder is Yuki would make her parfait?" I wondered as I resumed my earlier task._

 **Author's Notes: There, all done. Hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas as to how this could go please tell me in the comments. ;D**


End file.
